


Halloweenies

by PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pete and Patrick (Fall Out Boy), Soul Punk, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance/pseuds/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete tries to get Patrick to go Trick or Treating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloweenies

“Peeeete…. do i HAVE to go to trick or treating? I don't even have a costume” Patrick said moping across the kitchen holding a bowl of cereal. 

“Why don't you wanna trick or treat with me patty? It'll be fun and we'll get free candy” Pete replied from the couch while eating a slice of cold pizza. 

“Because I don't have a costume and yours is always amazing, and people give you so many compliments and I’m always embarrassed” Patrick said with a mouth full of cheerios. Patrick already had a costume picked out but it was supposed to be a surprise for Pete

“Babe do you want to go out and buy one after breakfast? And after I get my good morning kiss?” Pete said while fluttering his eyelashes at Patrick when he mentioned the kiss. Patrick pretended to be upset and rolled his eyes with a smile on his face he then got up to put his bowl in the sink. Pete quietly snuck up on Patrick as he cleaned his dish and tickled his sides. Patrick yelped and dropped his bowl and nearly stepped on a shard of the broken glass when jumped at the noise of the bowl shattering. 

“Holy smokes! Peete!!” Patrick exclaimed at Pete for tickling him. 

“Oh my gosh ‘Trick I’m so sorry, i’ll get a broom. You go get ready and I’ll clean up.” Patrick carefully tip-toed around the glass and went into the couple's room to get dressed while Pete cleaned up the water and glass from the kitchen floor. 

Patrick came out of their room wearing his red suit and a black button up underneath, along with his hair being styled in the same style he had it was in his soul punk era and his red blinking devil horns as well, complete with the black eyeliner

“Pete! Look I have a costume now!” Pete turned around and gasped. 

“Patrick you little devil” he pulled Patrick in for a quick kiss and continued “where'd you get all that?”

“I’ve kept it for Halloween and this year I felt it’d be cool this year” he replied with a sheepish smile. 

“I think you’ll be the one getting all the compliments this year babe. But we’d better watch out for your fangirls” Pete winked at Patrick and handed him a pumpkin shaped bucket and went to put his own costume on.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic please be nice :)


End file.
